


Please keep threatening me, it’s adorable.

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealous Crowley, Language, Lyle is his own warning for real, Oral Sex, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: You’re in the middle of spending time with your boyfriend, when one of his demons interrupt your time together.  He’s there to tell you that your friend Vincent, needs you for something.





	Please keep threatening me, it’s adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @spngenrebingo and @hornsbeforehalos - Soy’s 666 Challenge. My prompt was “You couldn’t hurt met if you tried.” This fic however is just the start of something new with @fictionalabyss. You’ll notice a certain OC of hers popping in from time to time :)

“Aww is someone grumpy from having to deal with idiots all day?”  You snicker from your place in the corner as you watch Crowley pace in front of his throne.  You could tell he was stressed.  It seemed like things weren’t working out for him, no matter how much he planned.  He glared at you but all you did was smile back at him.  “One hug for the grumpy king, coming right up.”  As soon as your arms were around Crowley’s neck, the scowl that was there disappeared.

“How did you know that was what I needed?”  

You ran your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.  “I knew you were stressed from all of your meetings and I know that seeing me usually helps.”  You winked at him as he pulled you closer towards him and captured your lips.  It was soft at first before he pressed a little bit harder.  Crowley’s hand was on your waist, holding you in place as his tongue ran across your bottom lip and you parted them allowing him access.  

You had to pull back and catch your breath as a grin appeared on Crowley’s face.   “Let’s take this back to the bedroom, love.”

“Why wait?”  You asked as you pulled your dress over your head.  He growled as you slowly pulled your panties off and tossed them in a pile with your dress.  You felt him back you up towards his throne and he positioned your legs so that he could see everything.  “Beautiful.”  You heard him mutter and your face flushed.  “I wonder what pretty noises I can get out of you.”  

His hands gently kneaded the globe of your ass as he brought you forward on to the throne.  “If you wouldn’t mind..”  Crowley moved your right leg so that it was draped over his shoulder and you were about to tell him to get on with it when his tongue flicked out and took one long swipe at your slit.  

Your head went back with a soft moan, fingers carding through his hair and he smiled, his tongue finding that sensitive spot just under the hood that made you yelp as a jolt of pleasure shot through your body.

Crowley sucked your clit and slid a finger in deep before pulling it out and a second joined it, pumping in and out.  “Fuck, Crowley.” Your heel dug into his back, your free hand kneading your breast.

“Delicious.” He hummed, the tip of his tongue dipping into your hole with his fingers before moving up and the flat of his tongue moved over your clit. He did it again and again, enjoying how your thighs quaked.

You were right there.  Just one small push and you’d be in bliss.  However the doors were thrown open as you looked over Crowley’s shoulder to see one of his demons standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.  

“Goddamnit Lyle, I was so close.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t be here if someone would answer her phone.  You have a very persistent best friend.”

“Like the two of you don’t feed off of each other.”  Crowley muttered as he snapped your clothes back on.  “Now what does Vincent want with her?”

“I don’t know. I’m not a fucking secretary. But it’s hard to do a job with a vamp up my ass, so here we are.”

“For fuck’s sake.”  Crowley snapped his fingers and your phone was in your hands.  You swiped right and there was about ten text notifications and a few missed calls.  “You would think I took him to raise.”  You muttered to yourself as Crowley watched you pace back and forth as you answered all of Vin’s texts.  “Love, I’m sorry but my idiot best friend needs my help.”  

“Can’t he get someone else to help him?”

“Do you know anyone who would willingly hunt with a vampire?”  

“I know a certain moose and squirrel who did just that.”

You actually snorted at that.  “You mean Dean hunted with him.  As I recall Sam wanted to stake the poor guy.”  

“I don’t like you hunting with him.”  

“I know.  Look at it this way - I’m safer with Vin than the wonder twins.”  You watched as Crowley’s face changed slightly.  “Wait, are you jealous?”  

“Wouldn’t point out his faults there, sweetheart. He gets mighty cranky.” Lyle teased with a grin.

“He knows that I mean well.”  You laughed quietly and kissed Crowley on the cheek.  “I promise I’ll keep in touch and that I’ll be safe.”  

“You better be.”

–

Vincent was killing time outside of the bar as he heard his phone go off.  Cursing to himself, he turned the volume on to silent as he picked up his phone to see who was texting him.  He quickly typed a response as he got out of his car.  She was standing outside, off to the side,  smoking a cigarette as Vincent made his way towards the entrance.  He winked as he walked by and watched a smile form on her face.  Getting a meal tonight wouldn’t be as hard as he thought.

–

Crowley had snapped you outside of the Golden Wingman Roadhouse and you sighed.  You checked your phone but there was no new messages.  As you made your way inside, you parked yourself in front of the bar and the bartender made her way over.  “What can I get you, sweetheart?”

“I’m actually looking for someone, he said he was here earlier.”  You pulled your phone out and pulled up a picture of you and Vincent.  You turned your phone around and showed the bartender, as she nodded in recognition.  

“Yeah, I remember seeing him earlier.  Grace was all over him and they went back to our place.”  She wrote something down on a napkin and slid it over to you.  “He isn’t your boyfriend or anything, is he?”

“Nah, he’s just my best friend.  One that has a problem of thinking with his dick sometimes.”  The bartender chuckled as you pulled out your wallet, and threw a fifty dollar bill down on the bar with a wink.  “Thanks for the help, doll.”  

Once you had the address typed in to your map app, you started walking down the street.  You were lucky that the walk to her apartment was only a few blocks away.  

–

You made your way up several flights of stairs until you found the right apartment.  You knocked gently as the door slowly opened.   “Vincent, are you in here?”  You stepped inside and checked every room downstairs.  “Come on Vin, where the hell are you?”  There was a muffled noise coming from upstairs and you made your way up the stairs.  At the end of the hall you placed your ear to the door and heard someone moving around.  You carefully turned the door knob and left it wide open.  

“We need to stop meeting like this Vincent.”  You snickered and folded your arms as you leaned in the doorway and watched him feed from the sidelines.  He turned around with a grin and you shook your head.  “You have a bit of red on you.”

Vincent snorted as he made his way to the bathroom.  “Before you ask - yes she’s still alive and I’ll make sure to clean her up.  She’s sleeping right now but once I clean myself up, we can leave.”

“Something is off about you, the real Vin would act like he owns the place.  He’d offer me something to eat or be smoking a cigarette after feeding.  Who the hell are you and what have you done with Vin?”  You watched as Vin slowly started smiling and clapped.  His familiar form melted away and in his place stood someone that you had no idea who it was.  

“I gotta give it to you - not many people would’ve been able to see through my disguise.”

“Where is Vincent?”  You asked clenching your fist.  He paced back and forth before snapping the two of you somewhere very familiar.  “What…”  You pulled out your phone to text Crowley but it was jerked from your hand and immediately smashed it on the ground in front of you.

“I can’t have you ruining my fun though.”

“I won’t ask you again.  Where is Vincent?”

“I have no idea who you’re talking about.  Wait, do you mean the leech?”

“He is not a leech, you dick.”  

“Please keep threatening me, it’s adorable.”  You had to bite the inside of your mouth to stop yourself from saying anything else.  He was so close that you could feel his warm breath on your neck.  You tried to move but he wouldn’t let you.  “Let me tell you something though - it doesn’t matter which one of cupid’s balls you come from, you’ll never overpower me.  I’m an archangel and that will always trump a nephilim..”

“I’m not…”  What the hell was he talking about?

“Listen princess, I don’t have all day to watch you have an existential crisis over what you might be.”  Your eyes followed him as he moved around the bedroom.  “Although I do have to ask, why is the child of a cupid is doing the horizontal mambo with Crowley.”

“That’s none of your business.”  He waved his hand and you were hurled towards the wall.

“Right now, it kind of is.  I mean you’ve been more concerned  about your friend but what about the supposed king of hell…”

“What did you do to him?”  He had the nerve to laugh at the comment.  “If you hurt him, I swear…”

“Oh please, go ahead.”  You watched a smirk form on his face.  “You couldn’t hurt me if you tried.”  

“Look.”  You groaned in pain as you tried moving but you were stuck in place.  “I have no idea who you are or what you want with me.”

“Well just let me introduce myself - I’m Lucifer.”

“Funny, you don’t look like Tom Ellis to me.”  You muttered to yourself as Lucifer paced in front of you.  He sighed in frustration and the last thing you heard was him snapping his fingers.


End file.
